Give Me Love
by A-Far-Off-Memory
Summary: On a stormy night, Riku receives an unexpected visitor. From there, things just seem to fall perfectly into place. (somewhat inspired by the Ed Sheeran song of the same name.) SoRiku, oneshot, kinda PWP? Also, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much I wish I do.


_a/n: OKAY so I've had this written for months but I forgot about it...I literally just found it on my phone today and thought "well shit, I should upload this". SoRiku was my very first KH OTP, and this was actually the first KH fic I ever wrote...so it's probably not the best, but idgaf. Enjoy it anyway!_

_~A-Far-Off-Memory_

* * *

Not many things surprised Riku. He was the type of person who expected the unexpected, who ran different scenarios and dreams through his head.

But he was definitely caught by surprise when a drenched Sora showed up on his doorstep, shivering and sobbing.

"Sora?" he questioned, aqua eyes wide.

At his name, Sora shot forward, throwing himself into Riku's arms with a loud, heartwrenching sob.

Riku gently lifted the smaller teen, kicking the door closed and bringing him into the warmth of his house. His smaller body shook violently, though Riku wasn't sure if it was due to the cold or the sobs. He was leaning toward a combination of both.

"Let's get you some dry clothes, and then you can tell me what's wrong," he said softly, setting the brunet down inside his bedroom. He pulled an oversized shirt and warm pajama bottoms from his drawers and tucked them into Sora's arms, murmuring that he'd be right outside while he changed.

As he waited for Sora to get changed, Riku pondered why the brunet had shown up at his door in the state he was in. He sincerely hoped nothing had happened to Goofy—Sora's dog was getting old, and he'd been having problems lately. Or perhaps—however unlikely—something had happened between him and Kairi. After all, it was Riku who he went to whenever he and Kairi were fighting, however rare those times were. Riku was glad to be the one Sora went to—he liked helping the brunet in any way he could. He supposed that loving someone made you want to do anything and everything to make them happy.

Yes, Riku loved Sora. He had for years, since he was fifteen and made the discovery that he was attracted to other boys. There was just something about his blue-eyed best friend that made his heart swell and speed up, caused his palms to slicken. But he'd always been a distant dream—he'd been with Kairi forever.

Sora emerged, and Riku couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked in his pajamas. They were way too large for his small body, so much that he was holding the bottoms up.

"Sor, why don't you go sit down? I'll make us some hot chocolate," Riku offered in a gentle voice.

Sora nodded mutely, shuffling out to the living room. He was really starting to worry Riku—he'd never seen him so...depressed.

Riku made the hot chocolate hurriedly, using the water from his water cooler/heater. He then mixed in some milk and stirred them, dropping a few marshmallows into his. For Sora's, he made it just the way the brunet liked it—a mountain of whipped cream on top, a few marshmallows stuck into the whipped cream, and a candy cane.

He carried the two steaming mugs to the living room and sat down beside Sora on the loveseat, handing him his drink. The brunet took it silently, wrapping his hands around the warmth of the mug. He was still shivering.

"Sor, are you cold?" asked Riku, aqua eyes shining with concern.

Sora nodded. Riku set his mug aside and grabbed the warm afghan from the back of the loveseat and wrapped it around the smaller boy, to which he received a quiet 'thank you'.

They sat in silence after that, sipping their hot chocolate. When thunder crashed outside, Sora jumped and spilled some of his on the couch. His blue eyes widened and filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry Riku, I didn't mean to!" he exclaimed, watching as Riku stood.

Riku smiled softly. "It's alright, Sora. This is why I have leather couches," he reassured him, heading to the kitchen to grab some paper towel. He returned, sopping up the small bit of hot chocolate that had spilled.

"Oh, Sor, it's on your hands," he noticed, reaching for another piece of paper towel. "Are you burnt? Shoukd we run your hands under cold water?"

Sora shook his head, hiccupping. His eyes were still full of tears, and Riku knew for sure that something was very wrong. Sora was always so happy—he never cried.

Gently prying the mug from Sora's hands, he pulled the smaller teen to his chest and hugged him, knowing that he needed it. No words were said as Sora's hands moved to clutch his shirt, his entire body heaving and shaking as he violently cried into Riku's chest. Utterly lost, Riku simply rubbed his back, hushing him softly.

"Sora, please tell me what's wrong," he begged in a soft voice. "Did something happen to Goofy?"

Sora shook his head, inhaling shaky breaths.

"Then what is it? Please, Sora, tell me. You're worrying me."

Sora took a deep breath, pulling out of Riku's embrace. Tears streaked down his face, and the silver-haired teen immediately moved to wipe them away.

Inhaling deeply, Sora began. "I'd just gotten home from work. I noticed there were no lights on, which was weird since Kairi's always home when I get home from work. But then I figured that maybe she went somewhere with Naminé or maybe Selphie, so I didn't think about it too much and headed inside. And that's when I noticed her purse and house keys, so I knew she hadn't gone out. My next thought was that she was lying down, maybe she had a migraine? But...then..." He stopped, lip quivering as more tears threatened to fall. Riku reached out and took his hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

Closing his eyes, Sora continued. "That's when...when I heard the _noises_." His hand tightened in Riku's. "I went to the bedroom, where I found Kairi having sex with Tidus." His eyes slowly opened, tears slipping down his cheeks. "She's been _cheating_ on me, Riku, for who knows how long. Really, I should have noticed sooner—she's _never_ there anymore when I go to sleep, and I usually wake up alone. We never spend any time together anymore, she's always off doing something or other."

Riku felt many things after hearing Sora's story. He felt sadness for his best friend, who seemed so heartbroken. But mainly he felt anger. Anger at Kairi for hurting someone as special as Sora, anger at her for having him and then just throwing him away. He knew that if Sora was his, he'd cherish him and make him feel special. But Kairi seemed to have forgotten how to do that.

"Oh, Sora...I'm so sorry," he murmured, pulling him into a tight hug. Sora buried his face in his neck, and Riku could feel his tears there.

"What did I do wrong, Riku? What did I do to deserve this?" he sobbed, clutching Riku like a lifeline.

Riku ran his hands soothingly through soft brown spikes. "Nothing, Sora. You were so good to her, and she just didn't appreciate it anymore. This is_ her_ loss, not yours, because you're an amazing guy. You're sweet, you're caring, funny, and you're handsome too. She threw all that away, and so _she's_ the loser."

Slowly, Sora pulled away, looking Riku deeply in the eyes. "You...think I'm...handsome?" he questioned, blue eyes big.

Riku nodded, feeling only slightly embarrassed for having admitted it. "I always have, Sora. You're like sunshine personified. One smile from you makes me happy whenever I'm sad. You have such pretty eyes, too...you're _beautiful_, Sora."

Sora then did another thing Riku hadn't expected: he smiled. Slowly, his face brightened completely. You wouldn't know he'd been crying if it wasn't for the tears on his cheeks.

"No one's ever told me_ that_ before..." he said softly, taking Riku's hand. Their eyes met, and Riku swallowed hard, anticipating the question he was sure would leave Sora's lips. "Riku...do you..._like me?_" he asked, cocking his head to the side, still grinning like a fool.

Riku shuddered slightly. "Sora, I don't _like_ you...I_ love_ you. I've loved you since I was fifteen, but I knew you liked Kairi so I never told you..."

Sora's smile softened. "Oh, Riku...I think we were both dropped on our heads as children," he stated, shaking his head in amusement.

"Why?" questioned the silver-haired teen.

"You didn't tell me you liked me because I liked Kairi. Well...I thought I'd never have a chance with you, so...I went for Kairi instead."

It took Riku a moment to realize the implications of those words. "You mean..."

"We've loved each other the entire time without even realizing it. Man, we're dense," Sora chuckled.

Riku's eyes widened. "Did you just say..."

Sora chuckled. "That I love you? Not in those exact words, but yes. I've loved you for a long time, Riku. And to think it took Kairi cheating on me for it to come out...if I'd known that, I would have asked her to cheat on me sooner."

"Huh? How? _What_?" Riku stammered, feeling as if something in his brain had imploded. "You?"

Eyes soft, Sora leaned in close so that their foreheads touched. "Just go with it," he whispered before closing the distance between their lips.

At the touch of Sora's lips, Riku's body kicked into action. His arms went around the smaller teen and pulled him onto his lap, his lips moving against the brunet's. He felt incredibly lightheaded—in a good way. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought this would become a reality for him. But it had, and Riku wasn't going to waste time analyzing it or overthinking.

Sora's lips felt exactly the way he'd imagined them to feel. They were soft, warm, pushing lightly against his. The lightest touch of them was making Riku's head spin.

The kiss didn't last long, but it said more than words ever could. Sora curled into his neck, a soft sigh escaping him.

"You want to stay here tonight?" Riku questioned after a moment, his fingers tracing patterns on Sora's back.

The brunet nodded. "I'd rather not look at Kairi for a little while," he replied, nuzzling Riku's neck. "Plus, I wanna stay with you."

Riku's heart warmed at that, and a soft smile pulled up his lips. "Well I'm happy to have you, then." Without warning, he slipped his arm under Sora's legs and lifted him bridal style, earning a squeal of shock. He simply chuckled, carrying him toward the bathroom.

Once there, they brushed their teeth and prepared for bed. After all, it was quite late, and both were tired. Riku had been preparing for bed when Sora had shown up, in fact.

Sora hopped into Riku's double bed, curling under the covers. Riku smiled softly and kissed his forehead before grabbing a pillow and heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" the brunet asked, sitting up.

"The couch," replied Riku.

"Why?"

Riku blushed. "I didn't know if you wanted to share a bed with me yet."

Sora snorted. "Riku, you're my boyfriend. We've admitted to loving each other. You really think I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you?"

"You've had a rough night," Riku said weakly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Which is _exactly_ why you need to hold me tonight," Sora murmured, casting his lovely blue eyes downward.

Riku slowly moved back to the bed, setting his pillow back in its place. He lifted the covers and slid into bed, settling right beside Sora. The brunet sighed happily as he pressed himself flush against Riku, cushioning his head on his chest.

"You're still freezing, Sor," he said softly, wrapping his arms around the smaller body.

"Well you're like a heater, so I think I'll be okay," replied Sora with a laugh.

"How did you get here, anyway? I didn't hear your car..."

"Well, uhh...that's because I ran here."

It was silent for a moment before Riku muttered, "You're an _idiot._" He ran a hand through soft brown spikes, holding him closer. "Why didn't you just call me? I could have picked you up."

He felt Sora shrug. "I wasn't really thinking straight."

The silver-haired teen kissed his forehead. "Don't do that again, okay? You could have gotten hurt."

Sora chuckled. "I have a feeling I won't have to do that again," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the pale neck in front of him. "I don't really think you'll ever cheat on me."

Riku rolled them over so that he hovered over the smaller teen, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Sora, I promise you I will never, ever cheat on you. I can't promise I'll never do anything to hurt you or never make you cry, but I promise you that I'll stick by your side no matter what. You mean too much to me for that," he said softly, running his thumb over his bottom lip.

Sora reached up to thread his hands into the soft silver strands of Riku's hair, eyes shining with emotion. "I know. I love you."

Smiling, Riku leaned down so that his lips hovered over Sora's. "I love you too," he whispered, eyes sliding closed as their lips connected.

There was nothing urgent in the kiss they shared. It was slow, passionate, an illustration of what they felt for each other. Sora's fingers stayed tangled in Riku's hair but didn't pull, and Riku led the kiss but didn't try to further it.

And so he was surprised yet again when he felt wetness tracing along his lips, identifying it as Sora's tongue asking for entrance to his mouth. And though he was surprised, he wasted no time in granting that entrace, allowing Sora to explore his mouth tentatively. A small groan escaped the older male as he felt that tongue moving along the inside of his teeth, tasting and exploring. His hands came to firmly rest on Sora's hips, gripping them tightly.

It wasn't long before Riku's dominating side came out. Without warning, he pushed back against Sora's tongue with his own, rubbing it and massaging it as they fought for dominance. A fight that Riku soon won, after Sora slowly but surely submitted and allowed his tongue to be pushed back into his own mouth, also granting Riku's access.

Riku was overwhelmed by the taste that was Sora. He tasted like toothpaste, with an undertone of chocolate and cherries. It was absolutely intoxicating to the silver-haired teen, who wanted more and more of that taste.

When air became a necessity, they parted briefly, though their foreheads still touched. Through heaving breaths, Sora panted, "I need you, Riku."

The words sent a jolt straight to the older male's nether regions, though he registered only shock. "Sora, are you sure? I mean, isn't it a little soon...?"

The brunet smirked, the expression looking entirely out of place on him. "Tell me that you don't want me just as much, Riku. Tell me that, and we'll go to sleep."

"I..." Riku was doing a very convincing impression of a goldfish as he tried to find words. Of course he wanted Sora. But did he want him so soon?

He knew the answer was yes when the younger teen ground his hips upwards into Riku's, causing his breath to leave him in a loud hiss.

"We've both waited so long," Sora practically purred. "Why wait any longer?"

Riku groaned. "You know I can't deny you, Sora."

Slowly, Sora's hands moved from Riku's hair down to the hem of his shirt. "Then don't," he whispered as he began to pull the silver-haired man's shirt upward, revealing creamy skin stretched over taut muscles. Biting his lower lip, he began running his fingers over Riku's smooth chest and abs, eyes half-lidded and darkened with desire.

Unable to resist, Riku leaned in and kissed Sora briefly on the lips before moving down to his jaw, kissing along the bone to the smooth, tanned column of his neck. His tongue trailed along the heated flesh until he reached the spot where neck met shoulder, at which point he began to gently suck on it. This earned a low moan from Sora, which encouraged him to continue. He nipped gently at the skin, knowing he'd leave a mark.

"Riku..." His name was a breathy moan as Sora's back arched upwards, their groins pushing together in the process. "Please."

Riku removed his lips from Sora's neck, grinning at the disappointed groan that left the brunet. He sat up, slipping his fingers under the too-big tee shirt he'd lent to Sora, pulling it up. Sora propped himself up enough that Riku was able to pull it off, throwing it aside carelessly.

The older teen licked his lips at the sight presented to him. Sora, half-naked, panting and flushed, laying at his bed and staring at him with darkened blue eyes. It was like a dream come true.

Momentarily, Riku panicked. Was this all just a very vivid dream? But then he felt Sora's palm rest over his clothed hardness, and he knew that his dreams were never this good.

A throaty moan escaped him at the touch, and he quickly leaned back down to kiss the brunet once more. All the while, Sora was slowly palming him, coaxing him to full hardness.

A moment later, Riku had to stop him. Even though it was only light petting, the fact that Sora was the one doing it nearly threw him over the edge, and he wasn't ready for that anytime soon. He wanted this night to last, to be burned into his memory forever.

"Riku?" Sora questioned, worry in his hazy blue eyes.

Riku smiled and hushed him, sliding down his body to the large pajama pants that hung low on his slender hips. Hooking his fingers into them, he began to slowly pull them down, carressing Sora's legs as he went. He intended to worship Sora's body that night.

The brunet shuddered when his borrowed pants were thrown aside, sitting up and grabbing Riku's neck to pull him closer. Their lips crashed together, teeth clacking loudly, as they began to desperately taste each other. Sora's hands slid down, dipping into the waistband of Riku's pajamas, and the silver-haired teen immediately allowed him to pull them down. He kicked them off, pulling Sora flush against him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Riku panted as Sora's lips began moving down his throat, nipping and sucking lightly.

The brunet ground their hips together, causing both of them to moan. "Riku, I've wanted this since I was fifteen." He continued sucking, trailing his fingers along the waistband of Riku's black boxers. "Are you sure?"

Riku caught his hand just as his fingers were delving in. "I've never been surer about anything in my life."

"Then let's get on with it," Sora murmured, pulling away from Riku's neck.

The silver-haired teen's voice lowered. "Lay back, then."

Eyes dark with lust, the brunet laid back. He slipped his boxers down a little, revealing more unblemished skin, and a shudder of anticipation rolled through Riku. He pulled them down the rest of the way before pulling his own off, leaving them both completely bare.

Riku flushed when he saw Sora staring at his body. "What?" he questioned.

"You're so perfect," Sora breathed, reaching up to rest a hand on a reddened cheek. "Are you even real?"

Riku chuckled. "You're the one who's perfect. You're beautiful, Sora."

The hand on his cheek slipped into thick silver hair, his other hand moving to Riku's back. "You don't need to keep complimenting me. You've already got me naked," he teased, pulling him down on top of him. Both hissed when their bodies came into full contact, their erections pressing against one another.

"All the more reason to compliment you," Riku breathed, slowly starting to grind their erections together while capturing one of Sora's earlobes between his teeth. The brunet moaned loudly, and Riku found the sound absolutely delicious.

"Riku," he moaned after a moment of the grinding, sending shocks down the silver-haired teen's spine. "Riku, I need you _now_!"

Smirking, Riku rolled off, reaching over and pulling the drawer of his nightstand open. He dug around for a moment before his fingers found what they were looking for, and he pulled out a tube of lube.

"Nice to see you're prepared," Sora panted, watching as Riku popped the cap and squeezed some onto his fingers.

He spread it over his fingers, still smirking. "I'm nothing if not thorough." He leaned in, kissing him chastely. "Spread your legs," he murmured, nipping his bottom lip.

Sora shivered and did as he was asked, revealing himself completely to Riku. A blush stained his cheeks, making Riku chuckle.

"I'm so sorry if this hurts," he whispered, reaching down and circling his finger around the puckered hole. "I promise it'll get better."

"I trust you," Sora breathed, slipping his hands back into Riku's hair and reconnecting their lips.

Riku's tongue slipped out to meet Sora's in an attempt to distract him as he slowly began to push a finger inside. He felt the brunet tense for a moment before relaxing, allowing the intrusion. Riku kept his finger still for a moment to allow him to adjust, and his mind was absorbed by thoughts of just how tight Sora would feel around his length. He suppressed a shudder, focusing instead on the task at hand.

Slowly, he began to move his finger in and out. When the first small moan left Sora, he knew he was doing alright.

"Ready for number two?" he asked against the brunet's lips, his voice a breathy whisper.

"Yes," Sora moaned, pushing further down onto the finger inside of him.

Kissing him with renewed vigor, Riku pulled his finger out. He heard Sora whimper, which made him grin as he pressed two fingers against the slightly stretched entrace and began pushing them in.

Sora's fingers tightened in his hair, his breathing growing heavier as the fingers moved deeper and deeper inside him. Riku kissed him harder, determined to distract him. When they were fully inside, he paused for a moment before beginning to pull them out, slowly spreading them apart as he did so.

"Breathe," Riku whispered, pushing them back in. He hated that he was hurting Sora, but he knew he'd stop him if it got too bad. "I love you," he added, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you too," Sora gasped out, gazing deeply into aquamarine eyes.

Riku continued to stretch him, spreading his fingers wider each time he pulled out. When he went to add another finger, Sora stopped him.

"Riku, now," he breathed, panting hard.

"Are you sure? Two fingers isn't all that much..."

"Riku, please," he begged, breath hitching. "I can handle it. I need you now."

Pulling his fingers out, Riku reached for a condom, opened it and slid it on before reaching for the lube again. He popped the cap, then squirted some into his hand and reached down. He hissed when his hand found his member, groaning as he began spreading it all over. Once it was sufficiently coated, he wiped his hand on a towel his had lying on his nightstand and reached for a pillow.

"Lift your hips," he instructed. When Sora did so, he slipped the pillow under him, effectively propping him up. "Are you ready?" he asked, gripping the blue-eyed teen's hips.

"Yes," he groaned, reaching down to thread his fingers through Riku's. "Just do it."

Nodding, the aqua-eyed teen positioned himself at the brunet's entrance. Lifting the hand that held his to his lips and kissing it, he slowly began pushing in.

Sora's eyes flew closed, his breathing picking up as the head of Riku's manhood pushed past the tight ring of muscle. He squeezed Riku's hand tightly, clenching his teeth. Riku leaned down and kissed his forehead, slowly inching his way in further.

When he was fully sheathed inside, he forced himself to wait while Sora adjusted. The tightness around him was overwhelming, and he let out a deep groan at the sensation.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"I just need a minute," replied the brunet, eyes still clenched shut.

"Take all the time you need, love," he said softly, kissing him gently. No matter how much he wanted to move, Sora's comfort came first.

They kissed languidly for a moment before Riku felt Sora tentatively shift his hips downward. He groaned at the friction, pulling away to find a grin on his lover's face.

"Ready," he said, wiggling his hips.

Riku groaned again before pulling halfway out, his hips snapping forward. Sora moaned deeply, unoccupied hand clutching at Riku's back.

"You're so tight," Riku moaned as he pulled out farther, pushing himself in deeper.

He built up a steady pace, muscles clenching with every thrust. It wasn't long before Sora began to meet him thrust for thrust, head thrown back and mouth hanging open as moans of ecstasy left him.

"Riku, faster," Sora urged, nails raking down his back. The silver-haired teen obliged, beginning to piston his hips.

"Riku!" the brunet screamed, back aeching and toes curling as Riku reached a spot deep within him that made his eyes roll back in his head. He clenched around Riku, causing the aqua-eyed teen's breath to leave him in a hiss.

Riku continued to pound that spot, delighting in the pleasured screams that Sora was making beneath him. Something was building in the pit of his stomach, growing more intense with each thrust, and Riku knew that he was almost through. Judging by the sounds Sora was making, he was close as well.

Reaching up, Riku wrapped a hand around Sora's member and started pumping it in time with his thrusts, determined to bring him as much pleasure as possible. It seemed to be working—Sora was gasping and moaning incoherently, his nails digging harshly into Riku's back.

"Sora!" Riku exclaimed as he reached his peak, spilling his seed into the condom. His thrusts continued, as well as his hand as he milked his orgasm thoroughly.

"Oh! Riku!" Sora screamed as he shot his load between them, splattering both of their stomachs and Riku's hand with cum. He spasmed wildly, while Riku's movements began to slow.

Completely spent, he collapsed onto the brunet's chest, uncaring of the sticky mess between them. He kissed Sora languidly, basking in the haze of his orgasm.

Rolling off and pulling out, Riku reached for the towel and cleaned the both of them off. That was then thrown aside along with the condom as he rolled back over, pulling Sora into his arms an kissing his sweaty forehead.

"I love you," Sora whispered tiredly, snuggling into his chest.

Riku pulled the blanket over them, sighing in content. "I love you too."

A light snore was the only response he got after that, and a chuckle escaped him. Pulling the boy in his arms closer, he allowed his eyes to fall shut, feeling more content than he had in his entire life.

* * *

Riku awoke sometime the next morning to knocks on his door. Sora slept soundly still, for which he was grateful as he slipped out of bed and pulled his pajama pants on.

Rubbing his eyes, he padded out to the front door and looked through the peephole.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he demanded as he opened the door, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring.

Kairi's violet eyes were misty as she stated, "I just want to know if he's okay."

The glare intensified. "I don't think you really have a right to know," he replied harshly. "Do you know he walked here in the rain last night? He could have gotten sick, or hit by a car, or even mugged!"

The redhead looked down, ashamed. Riku felt bad as he saw tears start to slip down her cheeks, since she was one of his oldest friends, but what she did to Sora was unexcusable and she needed to know that.

"I _know_ I should have broken up with him first," she said softly. Her eyes met his, and there was real pain and regret there. "I just...I didn't want to do that to him, you know? And I knew that if I hurt him...he'd go to you. He's always gone to you, Riku. I..." She swallowed hard, blinking away more tears. "I don't think he's ever really been _mine_, Riku. He was always yours, and you were always his. You both just didn't know it. I only got in the way. So I guess I did what I did so that I wouldn't get in the way anymore..."

Riku sighed heavily. "Kai..."

She shook her head, smiling sadly. "You'll take care of him better than I ever could have, Riku. What you two feel for each other...that's the real deal. I knew Sora would never leave me on his own, so I did the only thing I could. And even if he never forgives me...I'll be happy, just knowing that _he's_ happy." Her voice lowered. "And that _you're_ happy, Riku. Because you just might deserve it the most."

His brows knit together in confusion. "Why me?" he questioned.

She laughed lightly, wiping at her tears. "Because you've waited on the sidelines for so long, never interfering, and you put our happiness far above yours. I think it's time you get to be happy too."

"But...what about you?" he asked, reaching out to take her hand. "Kairi...I know you love him too, and that you always have. How can you just give that up?"

She sighed. "Because he wasn't meant to be mine, 'Ku." She offered a small smile. "See, even when I do bad things, you still care and worry about me. But you don't have to, Riku. I'll be just fine. I...I have Tidus, after all."

"Does he treat you good?" the silveret asked seriously, eyes boring into hers.

The smile grew. "Like a princess. Don't you worry about me, just enjoy being with Sora." A mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes. "Well, more than you already have," she added, reaching up to touch the hickeys on his neck.

Riku's pale face flushed scarlet at her words. He felt so embarrassed... "I—We—Sora—" he stuttered, silenced by her finger on his lip.

"Riku, it's alright. I'm happy for you guys," she told him, eyes softening. "You'll both take care of each other just fine. This is what I wanted, remember?"

He let out his breath slowly, willing the redness in his cheeks to disappear. "I just—you guys just ended things last night, and not even _properly_ really. I feel bad."

Shaking her head in amusement, she leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Oh, Riku, just be happy. He's yours now, after all. Enjoy it, _really_."

Sighing, he smiled and reached out to pull her into a hug. "I'm still mad you hurt him, but...thank you. I'm so grateful to you."

She gave him a squeeze. "All I ask is that you take care of him...even though I know I don't have to ask, because you will. Just be happy, okay?"

He nodded. "I will," he promised.

Sighing, she pulled away. "I'd better go before he wakes up...I don't want to force him into talking to me yet. Just...tell him I stopped by, okay?"

He nodded. "Call me sometime, okay?" he told her, offering a smile.

She grinned. "Of course. Goodbye for now, Riku."

"Bye for now, Kai," he replied, closing the door behind her.

Even though he was still mad, she'd given him something wonderful, the most precious gift in the world...

...Sora's heart.

* * *

_a/n: SO MUCH SAP WOW_

_So yeah, that's it. It's by no means the best thing I've ever written, but I think it's still kinda cute :3_

_Let me know what you thought in a review! Also, if you've got the time, check out my other fics - I've got some Zemyx, AkuRoku, and non-KH stuff too! It's a party, I promise xD also, be on the lookout for the slew of Christmas fics I plan on writing...I'll probably writing for the KH, Free! and Attack on Titan fandoms, maybe others as well if I can think of something to write!_

_~AFOM_


End file.
